Mi mejor amiga
by Umee-chan
Summary: Rukia esta enamorada de ichigo su mejor amigo, que sin darse cuenta y con tantos romances que mantiene le hace daño, tiempo despues se entera de los sentimientos de su mejor amiga y solo dios sabe que pasara despues. *AU*
1. Prólogo

Espero que les guste, este es mi primer intento de fic.

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

¿Cómo se había fijado en ella de esa forma?, ni el mismo lo sabía, de lo único que estaba completamente seguro es que ella no era su "tipo" de mujer; para él la chica perfecta tenía que sobresalir por sus atributos físicos, tener un cuerpo despampanante que dejara sin aire a cualquiera que viera a su chica, y debía reconocerlo aunque ella era su mejor amiga de toda la vida no estaba ni siquiera cerca de ser la mujer para él. Ella era extremadamente buena con él se podría decir que lo único que realmente le agradaba de Rukia aparte de su personalidad poco femenina y despreocupada por estas cosas eran sus ojos, que parecían dos lagunas de color violeta, inigualablemente y atrayentes, pero a sus ojos y su personalidad nunca llegarían a cautivarlo como lo hace un cuerpo despampanante

Lo tenía claro totalmente, ella solo era algo así como su "mejor amigo", la chica que cumplía el papel que ningún chico podía; la que podía entenderlo con tan solo una mirada, sin hacer uso de las palabras. Era ella la persona a la que le contaba todo, prácticamente conocía todo lo relacionado con él; aunque él, como un "buen hombre" no sabía mucho, relacionado con ella; solo sabía que pertenecía a la familia kuchiki, dueños de las más grandes corporaciones en el mundo, que sus padres se llamaban Byakuya y Hisana Kuchiki, que era la heredera de un grandísimo imperio y que tenía el mejor promedio en todo el instituto. Era un bruto con respecto a la que llamaba su mejor amigo, y él lo sabía, pero que más se le podía pedir a un chico como el que aparentemente solo servía para coquetear y romperle el corazón a miles de adolescentes desesperadas; todas las personas a su alrededor lo sabían, a su parecer tenía demasiado claro que era una "basura" y que no merecía la gran amistad y confianza que la niña de los ojos bonitos-como la llamaba en un pasado algo lejano- le ofrecía.

Se repetía a sí mismo la fortuna que tuvo de haberla encontrado, y a veces se preguntaba-¿Cómo la había conocido?, ¿De dónde había salido aquella niña tan perfecta?

_**-flashback-**_

_Estaba en el parque jugando como de costumbre, mientras esperaba a su mama. Estaba bastante alegre hasta que oyó algo parecido a unos sollozos, dejo lo que hacía e inmediatamente salió en la búsqueda de la persona que estaba tan ¿triste?, camino un poco mas hasta llegar a los columpios, y allí sentada totalmente indefensa pudo ver a una niña de cabellos negros como la noche, una piel blanca como la nieve, menuda y un poco bajita, que lloraba desconsoladamente. El se le acerco y le dijo-oye ¿porque lloras?–volvió a preguntar-¿Por qué estas triste?_

_La pequeña niña lo miro y le dijo- estoy triste porque me astille un dedo-mientras le mostraba su pequeño dedo índice con un poco de sangre en la punta._

_El niño de cabellos naranjas la quedo viendo unos segundos agito su cabeza mientras pensaba – "Que ojos más hermosos tiene, son de color ¡¿violeta?"._

_Sin dudarlo y al ver la tristeza de la pequeña le dijo- tranquilízate, yo te sacare eso, pero debes quedarte quieta. ¿Está bien?-pregunto el pequeño niño de cabellos naranja_

_Ella asintió, y finalmente la pequeña astilla ya no estaba más en su dedo, después de esto le sonrió tiernamente cosa que hizo sonrojar al pequeño que la ayudo y finalmente le dijo- un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki-a lo que él le respondió- mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki- se dio cuenta que el dedo de la niña aun sangraba rasgo un pedazo de su camisa y la amarro alrededor de su dedo, le dio un tierno beso y le dijo ya está._

_**-fin del flashback-**_

-Sonrió para sus adentros porque desde ese día esa pequeña enana del demonio se convirtió en la que sería su mejor amiga durante todos esos años. Y a la que estaba a punto de romperle el corazón nuevamente, ignorando los verdaderos sentimientos de ella

_Continuara…_

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

+ Rukia e ichigo son mejores amigos desde que se conocieron cuando tenían 7 años

+El tiempo ha pasado y tiene 17 años


	2. Chapter 1

Bueno gracias a todos los que se tomen la molestia de leer, espero que sea de su agrado.

A pesar que 3 años hubieran pasado ella aun lo queria, es mas sus sentimientos hacia el seguían intactos. Pero gracias a la decepción que le causo convirtio en esa mujer fuerte segura y capaz de hacer lo que fuera que se propusiera.

Rukia miraba el techo de su habitación en un departamento del que era dueña en paris, mientras recordaba el inmenso dolor que la impulso a abandonar karakura, sus amigos y a Ichigo.

_-Flashback-_

_Estaba feliz de la vida, bueno no tanto, pero esperaba con ansias que fueran las 7 de la noche, hora en la que se encontraría con ichigo en el parque donde se conocieron hace más o menos 11 años, además de que ese día, 14 de enero cumplía 18 años y estaba dispuesta a tragarse su orgullo para "declarársele" a su mejor amigo._

_Estaba muy nerviosa para su propio gusto y no entendía muy bien él porque, si solo se vería con el idiota de ichigo, lastimosamente ella mejor que nadie sabía que no solo era el idiota de ichigo sino el hombre del que se había enamorado hace varios años._

_Con un vestido azul de tiritas muy finas y un poco ceñido en el pecho emprendió su camino a la que sería la peor noche de su vida y por tanto su peor cumpleaños. En el fondo de su corazón rogaba porque su amigo le dijera_

_-" oí rukia te amo"_

_Que diferente era la realidad de la morena._

_Como llego al parque temprano se sentó en una banca en frente de la fuente mientras su amigo llegaba._

_De un momento a otro absolutamente todo se oscureció y escucho una vos que decía:_

_-¿Quién soy?_

_Destapo sus ojos y grito _

_- ! Ichigo!_

_El la miró un poco sorprendido por su emoción pero no le dio importancia, y entonces se sentó junto a ella y le dijo_

_- rukia, tu eres mi mejor amiga desde hace más o menos 11 años, me conoces a la perfección y yo confió en ti plenamente. Por eso quiero que seas la primera en conocer a Orihime Inoue, mi novia._

_El. Corazón de rukia se detuvo durante unos instantes, antes de quebrarse en miles de pedacitos. Pues lo que ella esperaba era algo como-" rukia, tu eres mi mejor amiga desde hace más o menos 11 años, me conoces a la perfección y yo confió en ti plenamente. Por eso quiero decirte que te amo y quiero que seas mi novia"- reacciono, frunció un poco el ceño y le dijo_

_- ichigo eres un ¡Idiota!_

_Salió corriendo torpemente dejando a una desconcertada pareja atrás._

_Cuando llego a la mansión con los ojos aun llorosos, su mamá-Hisana- la llamo y le pregunto_

_- rukia mi pequeña porque lloras, no me digas que ichigo te ha rechazado._

_- No, mamá, él solo me llamo para recordarme que solo soy su mejor amiga y para presentarme a su nueva novia-Decía una muy triste y decepcionada morena mientras era abrazada fuertemente por su mamá_

_Después de haber llorado durante varias horas miró a su mamá a los ojos y le dijo:_

_- me quiero ir a vivir a parís o a Italia a estudiar arte, para alejarme lo mas que pueda de este estúpido pueblo._

_- rukia no sacas nada con huir, pero si eso es lo que quieres nos podemos ir en un par de días_

_La aludida sonrió y prácticamente gritando dijo-Te amo mamá._

_Se durmió mientas era consolada por su madre que sonreía melancólicamente, mientras pensaba que le diría a su esposo sobre la repentina decisión de su hija_

_Dejo descansar a su hija, y ya afuera de la habitación le ordenaba a la servidumbre organizar todo porque en unos días se irían de viaje por un tiempo_

_A la mañana siguiente, después de haber dormido decentemente, despertó aparentemente tranquila, aunque aquel amargo sabor a decepción que le dejo su mejor amigo seguía presente. Se sentó en su cama y se maldijo por ser tan débil y llorar por una persona que no valía la pena. Se incorporo de un salto en el suelo y se juro que nunca jamás se dejaría lastimar de nadie. _

_Salió con rumbo al comedor para encontrarse con su querida madre que la recibió con una sonrisa, mientras la apuraba para que terminara de desayunar rápido y le indicaba que terminara de empacar porque al día siguiente partirían con rumbo a Europa_

_Preocupada por su decisión tan apresurada recordó las palabras del que alguna vez ella llamo su mejor amigo-"rukia, tu eres mi mejor amiga desde hace más o menos 11 años, me conoces a la perfección y yo confió en ti plenamente. Por eso quiero que seas la primera en conocer a Orihime Inoue, mi novia"- agito su cabeza un poco, y se dirigió a su habitación a preparar sus cosas._

_El día transcurrió sin mayor problema, solo le quedaba despedirse de Masaki-la mamá de Ichigo que después de Hisana era la persona en la que mas confiaba-y de karin y yuzu. Tomó el teléfono marcó rápidamente y espero a que alguien contestara._

_-Aló- le decía una voz maternal del otro lado del teléfono_

_-Hola señora masaki, la llamaba para contarle que mañana me voy de viaje a Europa, y quería despedirme de usted y de las mellizas._

_-Oh ya veo, entonces espero que te vaya muy bien en tu viaje. Si quieres te comunico con mi hijo para que hables con él. _

_-No, la verdad es que ichigo no sabe nada de esto, ayer tuvimos un problema y no quiero que el sepa que me voy. Por favor señora masaki le pido que no le diga nada de esto a él _

_-Estas bien si eso es lo que deseas no le diré nada, pero si me pregunta no esperes que le mienta a mi hijo._

_-no, no tranquila, cuando llegue el momento yo misma hablare con él. Gracias por todo y despídame de las mellizas._

_-Adiós rukia que te vaya muy bien en Europa._

_Inmediatamente colgó y se recostó en su cama a meditar sobre su decisión mientras se iba quedando dormida poco a poco._

_-Fin flashback-_

Recordar aquel momento era realmente doloroso, pero ya no le afectaba tanto como antes.

aunque no habia crecido demasiado su figura era mucho mas estilizada y glamorosa, su cabello le llegaba mas abajo de los hombros y sus ojos se habian tornado un poco mas oscuros. Haciendola realmente atractiva a la vista de cualquier hombre. Debido a que era una reconocida pintora y pianista siempre se le veia impecable, la mayoria de las veces con vestidos de etiqueta.

Estaba nerviosa, pues en unos dias regresaria a karakura por un tiempo, creia que ya era hora de superar a su amigo, y que o mejor era enfrentarlo para asi dejar atrás aquel dolor.

+ Hisana y Masaki estan vivas

+Han pasado 3 años desde que ella dejo karakura

+Si tienen dudas, inquietudes o sugerencias por favor háganmelo saber.

gracias


	3. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí está el intento de capitulo que hice, espero que les guste.

_**Disclaimer**_: bleach no me pertenece

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

Habían Pasado ya 3 años desde que su mejor amiga se fue y lo abandono, sin decir adiós y dejándolo con un gran vacío en su corazón; en este tiempo no supo absolutamente nada de ella. La extrañaba con todo lo que tenia, pero se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde de sus sentimientos hacia Rukia y que ella no solo era su amiga, sino la mujer que amaba.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Días después del "incidente" con Rukia decidió pasar por la mansión Kuchiki para hablar con ella y decirle que la quería, no, que la amaba, que realmente no sentía nada por Orihime y que era un idiota por no darse cuenta antes de que la persona que siempre estuvo a su lado era la indicada para él, era la pareja perfecta para un idiota como él.  
_

_Cuando llego a la puerta principal toco en repetidas ocasiones hasta que una mujer de avanzada edad salía por ella._

__

- ¿En qué puedo servirle joven?- dijo la mujer algo sorprendida por la aparición del muchacho

- puede decirle a Rukia que quiero hablar con ella, que es algo MUY importante- decía un peli naranja un poco desesperado por hablar con la morena.

La mujer sonrió amargamente mientras le decía a Ichigo que Rukia se había ido a Europa el día anterior

El pobre peli naranja solo pudo sentir como si un balde con agua helada se vaciara sobre él. Segundos después reaccionó y preguntó

- ¿Sabe por qué se fue Rukia?

- Oh lo siento mucho joven pero eso no lo sé; lo único que sé y que me pareció reamente extraño es que la señorita llego el día de su cumpleaños agitada y maldiciendo a un tal ichigo.-le decía la mujer mayor que no tenía ni la menor idea de que el tal ichigo estaba frente a ella.

El rostro del peli naranja mostraba algo de culpa, que para la mujer no paso desapercibido.

_En definitiva él si era un idiota, quizá más, aparte de prácticamente rechazar a Rukia-indirectamente-le pasaba por la cara a todas y cada una de sus conquistas, y para rematar había olvidado por completo que días atrás, más exactamente el día del incidente, Rukia cumplía años. Si alguien supiera todo esto lo declararía el rey de "bobo mundo"._

_- Dígame cuando va a volver, el viaje no durará demasiado, ¿verdad?_

- De verdad siento decepcionarlo pero según lo que dijo la señora Hisana, es que la niña Rukia no volverá hasta un par de años. Y las únicas personas que saben exactamente donde esta son sus padres-Decía la anciana algo divertida al ver las reacciones del joven que tenía en frente. 

__

Agradeció a la anciana por su amabilidad y salió corriendo sin rumbo alguno, deseando saber donde se encontraba Rukia.  


_Después de caminar un largo rato, se detuvo en el parque donde conoció a Rukia y donde la vio por última vez, deseando que apareciera por arte de magia de la mismísima tierra si era posible para decirle que la adoraba, que la necesitaba y que necesitaba estar junto a ella._

__

Se sentó en una banca apartada, junto a la fuente, para lamentarse en silencio por ser tan estúpido; horas después se levanto con un gran vacío en su interior, y para empeorar empezó a llover demasiado fuerte mientras pensaba:

_-Rukia, el cielo y mi alma lloran tu partida, perdóname._

__

Corrió nuevamente, esta vez con rumbo a su casa y tratando de escapar de la lluvia que lo consumía. Cuando llego a su casa miro a su madre y le dijo que necesitaba hablar con ella a solas porque quería contarle algo importante.

Ya en la comodidad de su habitación y con su madre al lado se dispuso a hablar.

-Mamá Rukia se fue ayer para Europa, y yo necesito decirle algo muy importante- dijo un ichigo dolido e impotente por la partida de su amiga Rukia.

__

Masaki lo vio directo a los ojos y pudo entender el porqué de la tristeza de su hijo mayor.

__

-Ichigo, hijo dime porque te pones así, no es la primera vez que Rukia se va; dime qué diferencia hay esta vez, recuerda que hace un año ella se fue con su familia a vacacionar en estados unidos, ¿Qué hace diferente esta ocasión?  


_-¿No lo entiendes? Esta vez Rukia se fue por mi culpa mamá creo que le hice tano daño que ni siquiera se despidió de mi._

Miro a su hijo sorprendida por las palabras que salían de su boca, mientras pensaba en las palabras de la morena días antes.

__

-Hijo, ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Rukia?

__

-Yo… yo… la quiero, sí, yo la quiero de verdad, ella ha sido la única mujer-aparte de la familia-con la que puedo ser realmente yo, ella me entiende y me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que la quiero-Decía un pelo pincho con un sonrojo pronunciado en su mejillas mientras giraba su cara para otro lado.

_La mujer le dedico una tierna sonrisa, mientras ocultaba la sorpresa que le causaron las palabras de su hijo, porque aunque era la mamá de ichigo, ella sabía que él no era de los que andaban diciendo que "quería" a una persona y más si esa persona no hacia parte de su familia._

_-O sea que ya te diste cuenta que Rukia también te quiere, ¿Verdad?-Dijo ella esperando que su hijo le respondiera de forma positiva._

_Miro con algo de sorpresa a su progenitora y solo atino a decir-¿Rukia siente algo por mi?_

_Ahora sí que estaba sorprendida, sabía que su hijo era algo "distraído", pero nunca se imagino que su "distracción" llegara hasta esos extremos._

_-Ichigo, no me digas que no te habías dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Rukia hacia ti. Ella te quiere desde hace varios años, y no precisamente como un amigo, es mas todos a tu alrededor lo sabíamos y creíamos que tu también lo sabías pero que no querías perder tu amistad con ella._

__

Sintió nuevamente aquel balde con agua aun mas fría derramándose sobre el 

_-Ahora si está completamente confirmado que aparte de idiota y distraído también soy un ciego- Decía algo atónito por la "confesión" de su mamá._

Pensó por unos instantes para luego soltar- Rukia es la mujer más importante en mi vida después de ti, y me doy cuenta que me ama el día después de su viaje a Europa, por boca de mi madre, y para rematar arruine su cumpleaños, no solo olvidándolo sino presentándole a mi nueva "novia" y cuando por fin me doy cuenta de que la amo desparece de mi vida sin dejar rastro alguno.

_Lo miro como burlándose de su desgracia amorosa, le dio un suave beso sobre su cabello y mientras salía de la habitación le dijo-Ella volverá, eso es seguro, y si la quieres tanto podrás esperar hasta que vuelva._

Su mamá siempre sabia que decir en casos como este, decidió que lo mejor era esperar hasta que ella volviera por su voluntad, y que no ganaría nada lamentándose en ese momento-aunque está claro que merece sufrir hasta el fin de sus días-y se juro que cuando Rukia regresara a karakura haría todo absolutamente todo para que ella se quedara a su lado.

_**-Fin flashback-**_

_****_  
Recordar esa situación algo dramática le daba fuerza para cumplir su "juramento".

El también estaba a unos cuantos días de volver a karakura, porque tiempo después de la partida de Rukia el decidió entrar a la universidad de Todai en Tokio a estudiar medicina.

Terminaba de empacar para pasar una larga temporada con su familia, y buscar a su amada, para el ya era hora de encontrarla, si era necesario la buscaría hasta en el mismísimo infierno; estaba cansado de estar tanto tiempo sin SU Rukia.

Lo único que él no sabía es que no debía buscarla demasiado, porque ella estaba a punto de regresar a karakura al igual que él y que el destino se encargaría de unirlos a pesar de que no hubieran tenido contacto alguno durante estos años.

-Rukia... Te necesito-susurro antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, después de pasar el día terminando de empacar sus cosas para ir a encontrarse con su destino

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

+ espero le agrade


	4. Chapter 3

Hola a todos nuevamente, espero les guste lo que he escrito.

+Gracias a todos por los reviews, me animan mucho, perdon por no actualizar antes pero tenia un bloqueo.

_**Disclaimer: **_Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a kubo tite.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O..._

_**Aeropuerto de karakura, 10 de la mañana**_

_****_  
Era increíble, ella estaba de regreso a karakura, un montón de sentimientos la invadían, era algo totalmente especial para ella. Es cierto, le daba nostalgia, regresar allí le provocaba demasiadas cosas, pero estaba preparada para afrontar cualquier cosa, y más aun cuando estaba acompañada por su mejor amiga y el "hombre" de su vida.

Hacia unos pocos minutos habían bajado del avión, ella, Rukia tomada de la mano de aquel hombre y tras ellos una mujer, físicamente parecida a Rukia, pues era menuda, de cabellos negros y tenían casi la misma altura, respondía al nombre de momo y se le podía llamar asistente personal de la ojivioleta.

Por cosas de la vida los padres de Rukia, decidieron hacer un viaje de "negocios" por un par de meses, excusándose con su hija, pues prácticamente ella solo fue a karakura para pasar sus tan anheladas vacaciones junto a ellos, mientas tomaban un avión para lo que según a la opinión de su hija sería algo así como una segunda luna de miel.

_**-flashback-**_

_Rukia estaba en su apartamento, aun en Italia, cuando recibió una llamada de su padre._

_-Alo- decía Rukia con mucha alegría en su voz_

_-Hola Rukia, ¿Cómo va todo lo del viaje?-preguntaba algo interesado su padre_

_-Bien, ya estamos terminando de empacar, para enviar todo a karakura-dcia la ojivioleta algo nostálgica por dejar Italia._

_-eh, sobre eso Rukia, tu madre quiere hablar contigo- decía Byakuya mientras le entregaba el teléfono a hisana._

_-Hola, Rukia, hija veras es que nos resulto un pequeño viaje de negocios con mucha urgencia, y bueno tenemos que asistir, así que creo que tendrás que estar un tiempo a solas mientras estas en karakura-decía Hisana algo triste pos su hija_

_-oh, entiendo, no será más bien que el viaje de "negocios" es como una segunda luna de miel-Preguntaba picara a su madre _

_-Bueno, adiós hija hablaremos cuando lleguemos de nuestro viaje- y colgó sin decir más._

_**-fin del flashback-**_

Estaba algo triste por eso, pero debía entender que ellos no tenían mucho tiempo para pasar en pareja y debían aprovechar hasta la menor oportunidad.

Ahora un poco resignada caminaba por los pasillos del aeropuerto aun de la mano de aquel hombre, que le dedicaba su mejor y más tierna sonrisa, haciendo que ella se sonrojara y le respondiera con una sonrisa mucho mas cálida, mientras eran seguidos aun por la amiga/asistente de la ojivioleta.

A pocos pasos de salir de allí para dirigirse a la mansión kuchiki, Rukia se encontró con unos viejos amigos, que sonrieron enigmáticamente al ver sus acompañantes, a lo que ella solo pudo hacer un gesto algo extraño para que sus acompañaste desaparecieran mientras ella hablaba con el hombre rubio de sonrisa enigmática y extraño sombreo, y a mujer de piel morena, ojos dorados y cabellos violetas.

Después de un incomodo silencioso que duro unos minutos el hombre rubio decidió hablar.

-Oh mira nada más, si es nuestra queridísima Kuchiki-san.

-Si, hola estoy bien, gracias por preguntar- algo molesta por el saludo de su "viejo amigo"

-Pero mira que grosero de mi parte, solo que no esperábamos encontrarnos con la bella heredera de los kuchiki de nuevo aquí en karakura, y mucho menos también acompañada.

-Eh, por favor urahara-san se directo que no tengo demasiado tiempo, y por lo visto no es una casualidad encontrármelos aquí ¿cierto?- decía una Rukia malhumorada.

-Si Rukia-san tienes toda la razón- intervino ahora la mujer de ojos dorados.

- Bueno para que me necesitan, los escucho

- Veras kuchiki-san hay un viejo amigo tuyo que sabe que regresaste por unos meses y quiere que pintes algo para él y su familia- dijo esto algo enigmático

-Primero ¿cómo diablos se enteraron que regresaría, y aun más importante que llegaba hoy? Segundo ¿quién es el hombre que quiere una de mis pinturas? Y tercero ESTOY DE VACACIONES- dijo esto último furiosa y gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

-Veo que no has cambiado ese humor de perros que mantienes Rukia-san- decía la peli violeta divertida por las reacciones de la morena.

-Basta yoruichi-san- decía el rubio- te contestare tus preguntas.

-Como sabes mi querida kuchiki-san nada se me escapa, y bueno tuve ayuda de dos personas muy cercanas a ti- sonreía con autosuficiencia el rubio al decirlo.

-El hombre que quiere una de tus pinturas- decía ahora yoruichi- es nada más y nada menos que Isshin kurosaki- sonreía abiertamente la mujer al ver la cara de confusión de la morena.

-Esperen no voy a hacer a un lado mis vacaciones, por pintar para ellos, reconozco que aun los considero buenos amigos, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo y se me olvido decirles tal vez que ¡ESTOY DE VACACIONES!

-Si, ya lo sabemos, pero además que está dispuesto a pagarte con la cantidad de dinero que dispongas, te quieren ver nuevamente, a pesar que has mantenido contacto con ciertos miembros de la familia, te extrañan y quieren verte antes que vuelvas a partir, así que ¿Qué dices?

Dudo un poco antes de responder, era verdad ella también quería verlos y hablar largo y tendido con ellos así que no pudo decir más que - está bien chicos acepto, espero que me dejen tranquila un par de días.

-Veras kurosaki-san quiere que vayas mañana mismo a su casa y como ya aceptaste supongo que te recogeremos a eso de las 6 de la tarde- hablaba nuevamente el rubio

-Si, si como digas, iré solo si las dos personas que estaban conmigo pueden acompañarme

-Creo, que no hay ningún problema con eso; no siendo más mi querida kuchiki-san te dejamos para que descanses antes de la reunión de mañana- decían ambos mientras se despedían de Rukia.

Minutos después sus acompañantes regresaron para finalmente dirigirse a la mansión a descansar un poco, porque el día siguiente no sería nada fácil ni para ella, y mucho menos para su acompañante masculino.

_**aeropuerto de karakura, 4 de la tarde.**_

Un hombre de de unos 22 años y cabello naranja, se encontraba examinando el aeropuerto con sus ojos mientras decía para sí mismo con su ceño muy fruncido "maldito viejo pervertido, le dije que llegar a las 3:30".

Después de recorrerlo 2 veces, escucho unos gritos muy conocidos por él, para su desgracia, un hombre de cabello negro y con una gran pancarta que decía algo como. "Mi estúpido hijo virgen, aquí está tu padre para llevarte a casa" , ante tal estupidez al peli naranja le empezó a palpitar una enorme vena en la frente, demostrando su enfado, si mucho esfuerzo esquivo la patada de su progenitor y le dio un "cariñoso" puñetazo en la nariz que lo dejo inconsciente en el suelo por unos minutos, haciendo que personas algo preocupadas se acercaran a ver si aquel hombre se encontraba bien, para su sorpresa el que en un principió parecía inconsciente se levanto de un salto para gritar "HIJO MIO TE HE ENSENADO BIEN" a lo que el más joven solo pudo contestar - cállate ya maldito viejo y mejor llévame a casa- aun mas enfadado que antes.

Ya en el auto un silencio algo incomodo se formo, y el patriarca de la familia kurosaki, decidió romperlo con una frase bastante extraña para su primogénito:

- Hijo mío adivina quien regreso hoy. Karakura.

-Viejo, no estoy para jueguitos estúpidos- decía el más joven

- Oh vamos ichigo a ti más que a nadie te importa esto- intentando sembrar la curiosidad en su pequeño retoño

- ¿Si te pregunto te callaras viejo?- Isshin asintió- entonces dime quien volvió a karakura- algo fastidiado por la insistencia de su padre

-Hijo mío toma aire y respira profundo- intentaba advertirle para que no entrara en shock- bueno ichigo, veras Rukia-chan a regresado hoy a karakura.

Inmediatamente al oír las palabras Rukia, regresa y karakura en la misma oración, el pobre peli naranja se quedo atónito y sin aire.

-¿Co...como sabes eso?... cof… cof- decía ichigo algo sorprendido por la noticia

- Pues Hisana-san me lo conto hace unos días- mintió Isshin a su hijo

- ¿Y por qué solo me lo dijiste hoy si hace un par de días hable contigo?- estaba muy ansioso por saber que su amada estaba allí en esa misma ciudad.

- Idiota, porque tenía que estar seguro de que realmente vendría, no podía ilusionarte y

-Si, es cierto- decía un chico absorto en sus pensamientos

-¿Ella sabe que estoy aquí?- le pregunto a su padre

- Probablemente no lo sepa, pero hay algo más que debes saber

-Dime ya maldita sea- quería escuchar más acerca de cualquier cosa que estuviera relacionada con ella

- Lo que sucede, es que mañana ella vendrá a nuestra casa a hablar sobre algunos temas con tu madre y conmigo- decía el hombre mayor mientras sonreía de ver la cara de idiota de su hijo.

- Ósea que la veré mañana

- Si así es- le afirmaba nuevamente

Nuevamente reino el incomodo silencio mientras en un joven despertaba el deseo de ver a su antigua amiga nuevamente para poder decirle todo lo que siente por ella.

El auto se detuvo, bajo lentamente y frente a ellos apreciaron tres mujeres que sonreían cálidamente, mientras saludaban a ese joven hombre que no veían hace ya más de un año. 

El resto del día transcurrió normal para ambos jóvenes, aunque claro está en extremos opuestos de la ciudad, el ansioso por verla, ver a su amiga, a su amada; y ella inconsciente de lo que pasaría al día siguiente.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O._

¿quieren saber quien es el hombre misterioso?

+ Es fácil, lean el proximo capítulo. Les adelanto que no es kaien, ni ulquiorra.


	5. Chapter 4

Lamento mucho no poder actualizar antes, pero el bloqueo aun no desaparece

+Anteriormente leyeron que Rukia había regresado a karakura acompañada por dos personas, Momo y, aunque estaba muy indecisa, gracias a la luz que METITUS y SAKURA-JEKA me mostraron, creo que la mejor pareja para que la historia se desarrolle perfectamente es Renji.

+Gracias a todos por leer y por los reviews, en serio son muy importantes y me animan demasiado.

_**Disclaimer: **_ni bleach, mucho menos ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ella aun dormía, mientras algunos rayos de sol se colaban a través de la ventana de su habitación, posándose en sus ojos y provocando unas graciosas muecas por parte de la joven mujer que se encontraba descansando. Abrió los ojos con pereza, incorporándose muy lentamente en la cama, con un sentimiento de satisfacción y regocijo, porque al fin decidió hacer a un lado los sentimientos hacia el idiota de ichigo como solía llamarlo, lo mejor de todo es que no tendría que buscar demasiado para encontrar a la persona que acabara totalmente con los pocos sentimientos hacia aquel hombre, ya que por fin su "paño de lagrimas" italiano, Renji, le había confesado sus sentimientos, y aunque él sabía que no era de todo correspondido, la amaba con todas sus fuerzas, y de ser necesario le enseñaría a amarlo, pues no se daría por vencido con la dueña de sus ilusiones. 

Se levanto sin mucho afán, tendría prácticamente todo el día libre para disfrutar al lado de su amiga y de su Renji.

De solo recordar la hermosa velada, se le erizaba la piel. Y es que desde que Renji se volvió uno de sus amigos más cercanos en Italia, se sentía mucho mejor, se sentía también acompañada, comprendida y sobre todo amada. El era un abogado, alto, pelirrojo, con varios tatuajes que lo hacían lucir muy rudo, de una personalidad arrolladora y muchas más cosas que lo hacían único. En su tiempo libre pintaba, pero no cualquier cosa claro está, su pasatiempo era pintar a Rukia, retratarla en cada momento, cada detalle de esa hechicera que le robo el corazón. Por esa misma razón la seguía en todos sus viajes, era su "compañero de aventuras", y en muchas ocasiones durante esos viajes, llegaron a ofrecer astronómicas sumas de dinero por aquellos cuadros que plasmaban sentimientos extraños hacia ella, nunca se atrevería a venderlos, solo los exponía para que el mundo apreciara la belleza que él veía en la mujer que amaba.

Cuando por fin salió de la habitación, se llevo con una grata sorpresa al ver que su amiga y su "novio" las estaban esperando para desayunar en el jardín.

Se acerco a ellos con paso ligero y se sentó al lado de Renji.

-Buenos días chicos –Saludo la pelinegra con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Buenos días Rukia-chan – contesto amablemente momo.

-Buenos días Rukia, ¿dormiste bien? –preguntaba Renji al ver esa sonrisa en la cara de la mujer amada

-Mejor que nunca.

-Bueno, que haremos hoy, el día esta hermoso y tenemos la tarde libre- decía momo.

-Mm que le parece si salimos al centro comercial y después damos un paseo por la ciudad - sugería una muy animada Rukia.

Renji y Momo asintieron mientras terminaban de desayunar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la mansión kurosaki, los preparativos para la "cena", tenían totalmente revolucionados a todos los que habitaban en aquella casa.

Isshin, la malvada mente detrás de todo se encargaba de invitar a las personas más allegadas a Rukia, pues aparte de ser una cena de negocios, sería una celebración por su regreso.

Masaki y yuzu, estaban totalmente emocionadas y se encargaban de la organización del salón principal en donde se realizaría la celebración.

La menos animada con lo que ella creía una trampa para su persona favorita, era Karin, pero ayudaba en lo que según ella no representaba un riesgo a sus principios o su moral.

Finalmente el hijo mayor del matrimonio kurosaki, estaba tan nervioso que lo único que hacía era pensar con que palabras expresaría mejor los sentimientos a la "dueña de su vida". Lo único que se le había ocurrido era algo como "Rukia, te amo, perdóname por ser un idiota contigo, quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo".

La pequeña Karin se acerco sigilosamente a ichigo y le atormento un poco más para divertirse un rato.

-ichi-nii no creas que Rukia-chan te va apersonar tan fácilmente, mejor que nadie la conoces y te va a hacer sufrir un poquito- como le gustaba a la pequeña molestarlo, sabía perfectamente lo que ella le haría, pero para que atormentarlo.

-cállate Karin, ya sé que soy un imbécil, gracias por recordármelo- mascullo el peli naranja

- oh pero si ese es mi trabajo ichi-nii, para eso estoy aquí- le decía su pequeña e inocente hermanita con un sonrisa malévola que le produjo escalofríos.

Y así transcurrió gran parte de la mañana para el peli naranja, intentando calmar los nervios y callar una vocecita en su cabeza que le daba a entender un mal presentimiento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran ya las 11 de la mañana y Rukia, Renji y momo estaban saliendo rumbo al centro comercial, a despejar un poco la mente y a comprar algunos accesorios para la cena de negocios.

Rukia iba con ropa informal, pues había prometido que en su estadía allí no usaría vestidos, estaba harta, pero tendría que hacer una excepción esa noche. Llevaba unos zapatos sin tacón y bastante cómodos, unos vaqueros algo desgastados, una blusa una talla mas grande, un saquillo y unos lentes bastante grandes que cubrían por completo sus ojos. Momo llevaba un bonito y sencillo vestido azul un poco más arriba de las rodillas y unas sandalias con poco tacón, también tenia lentes, pero eran algo más pequeños; Renji, tenía unos vaqueros negros, unos zapatos deportivos, una camisa blanca con un estampado extraño y una chaqueta negra, y en vez de llevar su cabellos en una cola alta, se hizo una trenza que según la opinión de Rukia le quedaba demasiado bien.

Llegaron rápido al centro comercial, se pasearon por varias tiendas comprando más que todo recuerdos para el viaje de regreso a Italia, quería regalarle algo especial a sus personas favoritas en aquel país que la adopto como una hija mas.

Cuando Renji ya no podía seguir el paso de Rukia debido al agotamiento, decidió que era hora de regresar a la mansión a prepararse para la dichosa cena a la que el también estaba invitado, claro está por petición de Rukia.

-Rukia-chan, ¿Qué vestido piensas usar esta noche?- pregunta de forma curiosa momo a su jefa y mejor amiga.

-Mm… no lo sé Momo, creo que usare uno de los vestidos blancos-contestaba Rukia algo desanimada por causa de los malditos vestidos.

-Creo que lo que te pongas estará bien Rukia, sabes que te amo de cualquier forma- decía Renji con una sonrisa seductora en su rostro tratando de intimidar un poco a su "novia".

-Renji ya basta, no trates de molestarme-dijo la ojivioleta algo fastidiada por la actitud de Renji.

-bueno ya basta los dos, si no se apresuran llegaremos tarde a la cena, y no quiero causar mala impresión- espeto una enfadada momo.

Como era algo extraño ver a la dulce y tierna momo enfadada, ambos salieron rápidamente en dirección a sus respectivas habitaciones para prepararse antes de que momo tomara venganza.

Faltaban solo 10 minutos para que urahara, el encargado de llevarlos a la mansión kurosaki, pasara a recogerlos. Renji, estaba sentado en unos bonitos muebles cerca de la puerta principal, tenia puesto un traje muy elegante elegido personalmente por Rukia, Momo estaba a su lado, esperando a que su amiga se dignara a salir de su habitación, llevaba casi dos horas sin dar señales de vida; ella tenía un glamuroso vestido negro, que se amarraba detrás del cuello, era ceñido en la parte del busto y luego caía suelto, tenía unos zapatos del mismo color de tacón un poco más alto.

Finalmente y después de una larga espera, Rukia salió de su habitación para reunirse con Renji y momo, tenía un vestido blanco sin tirantes, hecho con un delicado tul, con incrustaciones de pedrería alrededor del busto, donde era soportado por un listón con tintes rosados, de donde salía lo que sería la falda, de un blanco totalmente puro con delicados tintes rosas para darle un toque elegante y moderno, acompañado finalmente de unos tacones discretos de color marfil.

Renji quedo boquiabierto con la visión que tenia de Rukia en ese momento.

-Renji, cariño cierra la boca que empiezas a babear- le susurro al oído Rukia al ver la reacción que causo en su novio. El pobre hombre cerró la boca y la siguió mientras ella caminaba hacia el auto que acababa de llegar a recogerlos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya pasadas un par de horas, Isshin decidió que lo mejor era dejar a ichigo escondido en la cocina, hasta que la cena empezara, para que Rukia no pudiera escapar al verlo.

El peli naranja estaba demasiado nervioso, sus amigos de instituto, habían llegado entre ellos estaban Ishida, Chad, tatsuki, los más cercanos, pero a petición de su padre ninguno sabia de su llegada.

En la mesa estaban todos sentados en los lugares correspondientes, solo faltaban Rukia y sus acompañantes, y obviamente el invitado sorpresa que estaba espiadnos por una ventanilla de la cocina. En ese momento llego un auto negro, del que descendían una morena de vestido negro, ichigo no le prestó demasiada atención, del mismo auto, bajo un pelirrojo que a los ojos de ichigo, seguramente era un matón, ellos estaban parados esperando a que alguien más bajara según la opinión del peli naranja, finalmente una mujer de una tez blanca como la nieve descendió del auto, ichigo la reconoció inmediatamente, Rukia, su Rukia lucia hermosa esa noche, se quedo embobado unos segundos mientras ella tomaba la mano del pelirrojo y entraban a la mansión donde la perdió de vista, desesperado por verla, contaba los minutos para que la maldita cena empezara para salir y decirle a Rukia lo que sentía.

-Buenas noches-saludo Rukia mientras entraba de la mano de Renji al salón donde todos la esperaban, sorprendidos después de varios años sin verla.

-Mi querida Rukia-chan siempre tan hermosa- le decía Isshin mientras le daba un cálido abrazo.

Después de los saludos correspondientes, todos se sentaron nuevamente y así dieron inicio a la cena.

-Isshin-san quiero contarles algo muy importante antes de empezar a hablar de negocios- decía Rukia obteniendo la atención de todos. Isshin le hizo un ademan para que continuara.

-Como verán, estoy acompañada de momo- la aludida se levanto e hizo una pequeña reverencia- y también de Renji Abarai- de la misma manera se levanto e hizo una reverencia- ellos son las personas más cercanas a mí en Italia- explicaba una muy calmada Rukia- ella es mi mejor amiga, mi asistente y mi acompañante en los viajes; y el, es la persona que me devolvió la sonrisa, y me ha acompañado durante este tiempo; quiero compartir con ustedes mis más cercanos amigos que Renji es mi novio- lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa dedicada solamente al pelirrojo.

Al oír que ese matón era el novio de su Rukia, ichigo salió de su escondite en la cocina.

-Rukia, ¿Qué significa esto?

-¡¿Ichigo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno lo siento si no actualice rápido pero he tenido ciertos inconvenientes que han tenido mi mente demasiado ocupada.

Gracias por leer y dejen muchos reviews.


	6. Chapter 5

Hola a todos, se que esperaban la continuación, sinceramente yo también, la he estado escribiendo con mucho esmero y espero que les guste.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

-Rukia, ¿Que significa esto?

-¡¿Ichigo?

-Rukia responde, ¿quién es este tipo? Y porque está contigo- decía ichigo furioso mientras señalaba a Renji

-Ichigo, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

-Claro que si, merezco una explicación

-no, nada de eso ichigo, tu y yo no somos nada, no tienes derecho a pedirme explicaciones.

-Rukia tu no entiendes que yo…-intentaba explicar ichigo cuando Isshin interviene en la "_amena conversación"_, cansado de tanta inmadurez.

-Rukia-chan, Ichigo tengo que hablar con ustedes, a solas- se disculpo de todos en el comedor, siendo seguido por la "_parejita"_.

Caminaron un par de minutos hasta que llegaron a unas puertas de roble que daban paso al despacho de Isshin. Entraron y esperaron hasta que el hablara. 

-Creo chicos que ha pasado ya tiempo suficiente para que ustedes dos sigan tratándose de esta manera tan infantil, parecen un par de niños.

Se miraban de reojo mientras Isshin continuaba con su monologo

-los he apartado y traído aquí, para que hablen tranquilamente, y si no lo hacen por las buenas, entonces los mantendré encerrados aquí el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que arreglen las cosas entre ustedes.

-Regresare en un par de horas a ver que tanto han avanzado mis pequeños niños. 

Dicho esto, el hombre salió de la habitación con una sonrisa de triunfo en su cara, cerro con llave las puertas tras él y se dirigió nuevamente donde estaban los demás invitados para terminar de cenar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que estaban encerrados en aquel maldito despacho.

Era increíble que el hombre al que mas respetaba después de su padre, le tendiera una trampa, y aparte la encerrara con el baka de Ichigo, y todo en una sola noche; se repetía que después de estas tranquilas y relajantes vacaciones tendría que pagar por un año completo de terapia, si salía con vida del lugar en el que estaba.

Estaba desesperada, al idiota que tenia a un par de metros parecía no importarle mucho estar encerrados, pero a ella ya la estaba cansando, así que golpeo, pateo y grito hasta quedarse sin fuerzas; no quería estar con él, porque en el fondo aun lo amaba, bueno no tan en el fondo, pero no lo diría, eso nunca, seria alimentarle el ego, además ella tenía una relación con Renji, y la verdad no quería hacerle daño de esa manera tan vil a la persona que la ama sin condición. Lo peor es que tenía que arreglar las cosas con ichigo para salir.

-Ya basta, te estás lastimando Rukia.

-Cállate no es tu problema si me hago daño.

-Pues claro que es mi problema tonta.

-Así, pues no creo.

-Haya tu si no me crees, pero por mi parte creo que deberíamos intentar arreglar las cosas, vamos no me digas que no me extrañas.

-no quiero hablar contigo, aun si me tengo que quedar encerrada

-oh Rukia no me digas que quieres pasar más tiempo aquí conmigo, mira que no sabía que eras así, te lo tenias bien guardado.

-Cállate idiota.

-Enana 

-Baka

-ya basta Rukia, habla conmigo, quiero que todo sea como antes, quiero recuperarte.

-No, nada va a ser como antes.

-Porque Rukia si en este tiempo sin ti me he dado cuenta que te a...

-no lo digas, yo ya no siento nada por ti. Lo máximo que te puedo ofrecer es una simple amistad, tómalo o déjalo.

-Pero Rukia, yo no quiero solo tu amistad, yo quiero que me ames.

-Lo siento pero no puedo

-¿por qué? Acaso es por ese tal Renji-preguntaba ichigo celoso

-¿te importa? No me digas que kurosaki-kun esta celoso- preguntaba ella con ese tono meloso que el tanto odiaba

-cállate y responde.

- No me hables así, y si es por él, me hace sentir amada y feliz-tenía que quitarse de encima a ichigo lo más pronto posible, en verdad el hombre sí que era bruto.

-Yo también te a…-pero fue interrumpido a mitad de la oración por Rukia.

- Que no lo digas. Entiende que ahora tengo a Renji y él me ama y yo... yo lo quiero mucho

-pero no lo amas ¿cierto?

-Como ya te dije ichigo, solo puedo ser tu amiga la decisión es tuya.

-Aunque insista seguirás diciendo lo mismo ¿no es así?

-Posiblemente.

-Está bien, si no puedo tener una oportunidad seré tu amigo

_-__Por ahora, porque me encargare de que me ames nuevamente- pensó ichigo para sí mismo._

Después de aceptar aquella propuesta, ichigo dio un par de zancadas para llegar al lado de Rukia, tomándola desprevenida por la cintura, estrechándola entre sus brazos y girando con ella como un tonto enamorado. Haciendo que ella se sonrojara inevitablemente.

-Bájame tarado-decía Rukia apenada y furiosa por la actitud de su querido amigo.

-Está bien-decía ichigo mientras la dejaba en el suelo.

-Oye ichigo, ¿a qué hora aparecerá tu padre para dejarme salir?

-Ni idea. Pero por qué no aprovechamos el tiempo y me cuentas donde demonios estabas.

-Haber, después de irme de karakura, llegue a vivir a Italia, estudie pintura, conocí a momo y a Renji y he viajado por el mundo estos años. Y tu ¿qué has hecho?

-Pues, estudio medicina en la universidad de Todai, no he viajado y mis amigos siguen siendo los mismos-suspiro resignado pues su vida no era muy interesante

-Ya veo.

El silencio se apodero de la habitación. No era un silencio incomodo, entre ellos se estaban fortalecieron nuevamente los lazos de amistad que alguna vez se creyeron rotos o perdidos. Disfrutaban de su compañía mientras cada uno estaba perdido en un mar de pensamientos.

_-__Rukia, tu corazón va a ser mío nuevamente._

_-__Ichigo baka no puedo creer que aun te ame_

Entre tantos pensamientos apareció Isshin, al parecer feliz de no escuchar insultos y reproches infantiles.

-Veo que todo está arreglado, ¿no es así?-ambos asintieron-entonces lo mejor es que salgamos.

En una enorme estancia, estaban sentados momo y Renji, la primera conversando amenamente con las mujeres kurosaki, y bueno Renji, el estaba tratando de distraerse, quería ir por Rukia y alejarla del imbécil que se atrevió a gritarla, a humillarla en público. Los demás invitados a la dichosa cena habían partido en cuanto esta termino.

Los tres llegaron al lugar donde estaban todos reunidos, Rukia se reunió con momo y con Renji, se despidieron de todos y regresaron a la mansión kuchiki, no atrevieron a preguntar nada de lo sucedido a Rukia, cuando llegara el momento ella se los diría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ichigo se sentó al lado de su madre y ella le acaricio con ternura, sabia lo difícil que fue para el ver a Rukia con otra persona, le dolía ver a su pequeño tan abatido, pero de seguro el lucharía hasta que su amiga lo amara nuevamente.

-Madre, hare todo lo que me sea posible para que ella me ame y confié en mi.

-Eso no lo dudo ichigo, pero debes ser paciente, ella acaba de regresar; además esta ese joven Renji.

-Lo sé, pero estoy seguro que ella aun me ama, a pesar de mi estupidez.

-Bueno, deja de lamentarte que así no te ganaras su corazón, lo mejor es ir a descansar y mañana pensaremos en algo para que recuperen el tiempo perdido.

De esta manera todos los miembros de la familia se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, mañana empezaría la operación reconquista, para ganar el corazón de la bella morena de ojos violetas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mañana llego, el sol en lo alto del cielo bañaba todo el paisaje urbano con sus rayos, dando hermosos matices dorados.

Rukia despertaba recién, se sentía bien, había arreglado las cosas con su mejor amigo y tenía un novio excepcional, ahora estas si sería una vacaciones esplendidas.

Bajo sin mucho afán a tomar el desayuno, se encontró con momo que aun estaba en la mesa, se sentó y empezó a comer una porción de fresas, acompañada de un jugo de naranja algo suave para comenzar bien el día. Renji había salido a correr un poco, estaba inquieto, quería saber que tanto fue lo que hablaron ese par anoche, pero no la presionaría.

Momo y Rukia estaban en el jardín sentadas al lado del estanque hablando de todo y de nada, no tocaron el tema de la cena, amas que todo por incomodidad. Mientras charlaban y reían, aparece uno de los sirvientes de la mansión anunciando la llegada de una visita para Rukia, ella se levanta inmediatamente y sale a recibir a la persona seguida de momo.

Al llegar a la puerta lo primero que ve es una cabellera naranja y unos ojos color ámbar, que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

-Ichigo, ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntaba Rukia algo perturbada por su presencia.

-Oh Rukia, no me digas que no puedo visitar a mi amiga, recuerda que hace tres años que no sé nada de ti, y creo que es momento de recuperar el tiempo perdido-decía ichigo "ofendido" por el recibimiento de su amiga.

-Oh kurosaki-kun es una reina del drama-decía Rukia con una sonrisa burlona.

-Maldita enana.

-Ya bueno, a que viniste.

-Pues veras Rukia, es que mi familia está organizando una salida al campo y pues… quisiéramos que ustedes vinieran, para pasar tiempo juntos.

-¿Eh?-murmuro Rukia algo desconcertada por la invitación.

-Ya sabes mi familia y pues tus amigos- _oh kami ayúdame haz que esta mujer acepte, así me será más fácil todo_-pensaba ichigo.

-No veo por qué no; espéranos unos minutos mientras conseguimos todo lo necesario.

-Si como digas.

Una hora y media después, salían los cuatro personajes de la mansión kuchiki, al encuentro con los kurosaki; momo no se opuso, es mas estaba de acuerdo, quería salir un rato y esa era una gran oportunidad, pero Renji bufo y se hizo el enfadado, pero termino siendo convencido por Rukia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Bueno todo tiene un final y hasta aquí llego este capítulo.

Los próximos prometo hacerlos un poco más largos.

A propósito sugerencias de alguien que quieran que entre al elenco del fic, ya sea a armar problemas o solo como adorno, todas las sugerencias son bien recibidas.

Por último gracias a todos por leer, dejen muchos reviews y ya felices fiestas.


End file.
